ilusionista enamorada
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: a ella no le había importado ser siempre niña y despreocupada, ahora, que ha visto el diamante de la luna, lo quiere e irá por el, la luna será capaz de proteger su joya, o...¿esta se quedará para siempre como fiel amante de la amazona de cerezas?
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén todas genial en este bello viernes, acá tienen ¡un nuevo proyecto!.

Ah, verán: cuando yo vi a ZereZere, pensé que ella podía hacer click con Diamante, por las afinidades y porque mas o menos, se parecen, la idea germinó y me hallé en la disyuntiva, de que hacer, me parecía que si ella, rompiera su deseo de no crecer sería por el y acá está el invento.

Esta sería una secuela paralela a la secuela que algún día haré de mi proyecto estrella, amor de locos, tipo M porque se me ocurrió así y por el lenguaje y posible contenido demasiado gráfico para un tipo T, porque aún ando pensando si subo la relación de nivel, por eso, lo pongo tipo M.

No se centrará tanto en la trama principal de sailor moon S, como en la relación de estos 2 y el posible rescate de Serena.

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN ¡Y NO ME DEN TOMATAZOS!.

¡DÉJENME SABER SU PARECER!¡CON UN EDUCADO REVIEW!

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero explorar mas a sus personajes.

Ilusionista enamorada.

La caída en cuenta.

El pegaso, el ser mas poderoso del planeta, el protector tanto de la tierra como de Ilusión, el guardián del cristal obscuro, un joven bello, un cuerpo dormido en telas de araña, aumentando el deseo de la reina, que creía que lo deseaba, cuando se le escapó, Neherenia se enfadó mucho, vaya que se enfadó, pero ahora, quizás, eso había sido lo mejor.

Habían ido detrás de el al planeta tierra, primero el trío amazonas y luego, ellas, ParaPara casi mata a la chica que el inútil de Ojo de Águila estaba revisando, casi, solo por un casi y luego, la amiga de otra niña y ellas, esas sailors, pero estaba el, ese chico, vestido de azul medianoche, con dorado, ese azul emulando el cielo, la obscuridad, era el caballero de la obscuridad, de las tinieblas, de la noche, un antifáz, era hermoso, el compañero de sailor moon, era hermoso, ella lo quería, lo quería.

Desde hace 1000 años ella era niña, no le había importado, no quería crecer, pero ahora, todo era distinto, se sentía tan pequeña, tan infantil, quería ser una mujer, ZereZere pensó o mas bien deseó poder hacerlo y tuvo la idea perfecta, fue al planeta de la familia bed moon, ese hermoso lugar, que parecía un paraíso, llegó a la fuente del congelamiento, no era que fuera fría en si misma si no que, inivía el crecimiento, decidieron tomarla cuando ella y sus hermanas, contaban con 13 años, las primeras 3 y con 11 la última, decidieron no crecer, pero ahora, ella quería otra cosa, ZereZere se asomó en la hermosa fuente plateada que era como un lago en el medio de un paraje verde y extraordinario, traspasado por un arco iris, cuando se vio su reflejo, el mismo, salió del fondo del agua.

-ZereZere, no eres feliz hija. Dijo el espíritu de la fuente con su forma y su voz distorcionada, la peli rosa asintió.

-no, no lo soy espíritu de la fuente. Dijo con tristeza - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. Preguntó el espíritu de la fuente, ZereZere cerró los ojos.

-yo…yo quiero crecer, quiero crecer hasta lo que toque, por favor, déjame crecer. Pidió la chica, el espíritu la miró con compasión.

-no me necesitas a mi. Dijo –claro que si ¡a ti es a la que necesito!. Exclamó ZereZere desesperada.

-no, necesitas a mi hermana, la fuente del movimiento. Dijo ella, sonrió –sigue el arco iris y te llevará a ella. Dijo regresano al fondo del agua y regresando a su vez, el reflejo de la niña, ZereZere suspiró y se acercó al arco iris, sintió que se bañaba en la luz multicolor, pasó por 7 cortinas de luz, llegó a un sitio idéntico a excepción del agua, que era dorada, se sentó en el suelo y se miró, esta vez, su reflejo dorado salió.

\- ¿Qué deseas de mi pequeña niña?. Preguntó –deseo, deseo poder crecer. dijo ZereZere mirando al reflejo de los ojos de su forma, que tomaba prestado una vez mas el espíritu del lago.

-quieres crecer ¿Qué originó a cambiar tu decisión?. Preguntó el espíritu, la pequeña amazona sonrió.

-estoy enamorada de un chico y lo quiero para mi. Dijo sin mas, el espíritu asintió, se formó una copa dorada.

-tómame y crece, crece hasta alcanzar el tamaño apropiado para tu amor, pero, ten cuidado. Dijo el espíritu en la mente de la niña.

\- ¿cuidado con que?. Preguntó ZereZere.

-debes tener cuidado con tu deseo, si pasas mas de 3 días crecida, te quedarás así para siempre. Dijo.

-no importa, estoy dispuesta. Dijo ella, tomó la copa y probó el agua, la primera vez que lo hizo, el agua de la fuente del congelamiento, sabía a menta, pero esta, sabía a miel de mapple, deliciosa, embriagante, ZereZere dejó caer la copa, suspiró y acto seguido se desmayó.

Al despertar, se encontró de 15 años - ¿Por qué de 15?. Le preguntó a su reflejo que aún seguía siendo el de una niña, ella rió.

-porque esa es la edad actual de la persona que el ama. Dijo regresando al interior del lago, ZereZere se puso de pie, agradeció y se fue, llegó a un río y no pudo por menos que admirar su belleza, era una hermosa joven, con parsimona, se deshizo de sus ropas, las pocas que usaba, su bola de billar, dio una vuelta en espiral.

-cálmate bola de billar, solo crecí un poco. dijo la muchacha con voz mas engrandecida, sonrió, tenía las curvas de una mujer y el rostro de una niña, una mezcla perfecta, si tuviera 16, ya tendría su forma de mujer, pero un paso a la vez, se miró toda, incluso el bello rosado de su zona mas privada, fue cuando la vio, la sangre del periodo, se extrañó, a ella no le había llegado jamás, sabía lo que era, pero no, como domarlo, su bola de billar, se puso hiperactiva y si hubiera sido por ella, se habría desmayado de haber podido, ZereZere se asustó, se vistió con su vestido amarillo, adaptado a su edad y desaparejió en su bola de billar.

Black Lady la encontró en el parque, muy consternada, siendo la hija pequeña de Diamante y Serena, no era normal ser sorprendida y después de todo lo que había pasado, menos que menos, vio a la chica, manchada, se acercó a ella.

¡despierta!¡vamos despierta!. ZereZere abrió los ojos, la miró aterrorizada.

\- ¿estás herida?. Preguntó, la muchacha negó.

-entonces…oh ¡tienes el!. Exclamó, ZereZere bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Eso creo. Rini ahogó una risita - ¿nunca te había venido?. Preguntó, ZereZere negó, Black Lady sintió compasión.

-ya veo, descuida, hay chicas a las que les llega tarde. Dijo con una sonrisa –ven, vamos a casa. Añadió, ZereZere la miró, Rini le guiñó el ojo.

-vamos, o lo vas a poner todo patas para arriba de sangre ZereZere asintió y tomada de la mano de Black Lady, fue con ella hacia su casa.

BezBez estaba preocupada, desde que habían visto a ese chico, ZereZere se portaba muy extraña.

-no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo. Decía la pelirroja –quiero saber que le pasa. Agregó –quizás está enferma. Dijo JunJún como si nada.

-no lo creo, se veía bien. Dijo BezBez, ParaPara asintió.

-ParaPara no cree que ZereZere esté mal de salud. Dijo la pequeña con calma –lo mas probable es que ZereZere esté enamorada. BezBez puso cara de "no inventes", pero JunJún sacudió la cabeza.

-eso tiene que ser. Dijo –se enamoró de aquel chico, del hipnotista. Agregó – ¿entonces?¿que creen que haga?. Preguntó BezBez –ParaPara piensa que lo mas lógico que ZereZere hará es crecer. BezBez y JunJún palidecieron como si su hermana pequeña hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-eso puede ser. Dijo JunJún pensando –no. Dijo BezBez de forma ahogada.

\- ¡no!¡si ella crece ustedes querrán crecer igual!. Exclamó la pelirroja enojada.

-conmigo no cuentes. Dijo JunJún –ParaPara tampoco quiere crecer. Dijo la mas pequeña, BezBez les dio la espalda y desapareció en su bola de billar.

-esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Dijo JunJún, ParaPara asintió preocupada por la relación de sus hermanas.

Rini había llegado con ZereZere a su casa, lo primero que la recibió, fue un ladrido - ¡juguetón!. Exclamó la chica, la otra lo miró, era un hermoso perro, un lobo ciberiano, Rini sonrió.

-allí está el baño, ya te llevo ropa de mi mamá. Dijo, ZereZere asintió y agradeció, lo vio todo perdido de sangre, se metió a bañar, le tocaron la puerta y se asustó.

-soy yo, traigo la ropa y me llevo esto. Dijo la niña - ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?. Preguntó ZereZere.

-porque necesitas ayuda y no se puede ser descortés con quien la necesita. Dijo la muchacha sonriendo, ZereZere sonrió, vio un hermoso vestido azul cielo, cuando terminó de bañarse, miró los productos, Rini entró.

\- ¿no estás lista?. Preguntó –es que yo…no se como… comenzó la peli rosa mas grande, Black Lady se horrorizó, ella solo con 8 años, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer eso, suspiró, cuando escuchó la puerta.

-ya llegué. Dijo la voz de Serena - ¡Serena!¡que bueno que llegaste!. Exclamó Rini contenta.

-tengo una amiga aquí, que necesita ayuda. Serena se asomó, ese día, venía con un vestido rojo con negro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó –ella no sabe. Dijo Black Lady colorándose mientras mostraba la toalla sanitaria –y yo, tampoco se. Dijo apenada, Serena sonrió y la tomó, como toda una experta, la colocó en su lluar.

-se hace así…¿como te llamas?. Preguntó –yo soy Z…Zéllary. Dijo la peli rosa con calma.

-Zéllari, es un gusto, yo soy Serena y ella, es mi pequeña Rini, pero eso, ya te lo dijo. Dijo la rubia con calma, la peli rosa, asintió avergonzada.

-vístete y así charlamos. Dijo, ZereZere asintió, cerró y se vistió –que fácil es, que extraño es todo esto. Dijo con calma, cuando salió, miró a 2 chicos, un peliceleste y un peliazul obscuro, ambos estaban en el sofá, el peliceleste estaba de la mano con la chica rubia, peinada muy parecida a Rini y el peliazul, jugaba con el perro.

-papá, ella es mi amiga Zéllary. Dijo Black Lady, los ojos vino, voltearon a verla y esa sonrisa fue miel pura, esos ojos eran cálidos, ZereZere abrió la boca como un buzón ¡era el!¡el era el chico! La ley de la máscara, lo había protegido hasta ese momento, solo había 3 formas de que se rompiera:

1 que el se revelara en una transformación.

2 que la persona estubiera enamorada.

3 que se lo revelara el o alguien con autoridad para hacerlo.

La sonrisa le llegaba a esos ojos vino, que aunque dulces y cálidos, no dejaban de ser penetrantes –un gusto ZereZere, soy Diamante Li. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-es un placer. El peliazul la miró - ¿de donde eres?. Le preguntó con amabilidad.

-yo…me escapé. Dijo la muchacha - ¿de donde?. Preguntaron los 2 peliazules con interés.

-estaba en una casa de citas, yo…era miembro de una trata de blancas desde los 12 años. Serena ahogó un grito, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-debió haber sido muy duro para ti, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras ¿verdad Zafiro?. Le preguntó Diamante al peliazul obscuro.

-desde luego hermano, creo que vamos a tener que comprar una mansión, solo para poder ayudar todo lo posible. Serena y Rini sonrieron.

-estamos de acuerdo. Dijeron a coro –muchas gracias. Dijo ZereZere.

-no se hable mas, vamos al centro comercial. Dijo la rubia con calma y sin decir nada mas, arrastró a la otra hacia la salida, seguida de Rini, no sin antes, haberle dado un beso a Diamante y con movimiento ágil, extraer la billetera del bolsillo del pantalón.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Bueno, ya me decidí y he hecho las modificaciones correspondientes al caso, espero lo disfruten y no me maten, demasiado pronto.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas y abrirles los horizontes.

La búsqueda.

BezBez siguió el rastro de la energía de su hermana, la encontró en el centro de comercial, con su bola de billar, dio vueltas y la vio, entraba a una tienda de ropa interior con una rubia y una peli rosa, la siguió durante todo el día, durante toda la tarde, al volver a la casa de la rubia, esta fue hacia su cuarto, la puerta se cerró, cuando BezBez iba a ir hacia allá, sintió el mordisco de un perro, el cual, la apretó fuertemente entre las mandíbulas.

¡suéltame!. Gritó la Pelirroja en su bola de billar, escuchó la voz amortiguada de otro varón, un pelimorado, el pelimorado que había salvado a sailor moon.

¿Qué pasa cachorro?¿quieres jugar?. Le preguntó, el perro soltó la bola de billar y el hombre la tomó, tembló y BezBez sintió su bola llena de una pequeña descarga eléctrica como adverténcia, se la lanzó al perro, al menos unas 5 veces, hasta que otro de los chicos, lo llamó, el perro lameteó al pelimorado y se fue corriendo, este, salió a la terraza y sin mucha delicadeza, estrelló la bola de billar en el suelo, eso, la obligó a salir.

¡anciano!¡que grosero eres!. Exclamó poniéndose de pie, cuando vio la punta de una filosa daga en su cuello.

-dame una sola razón para rebanarte la yugular, te lo imploro. Dijo el pelimorado.

No vengo a hacer daño. Dijo BezBez –solo estoy buscando a mi hermana. Phanton se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿esa niña es?. Preguntó –así es, esa niña es ZereZere y la quiero de regreso. Dijo BezBez.

\- ¿Por qué está aquí?. Preguntó Phanton –no lo se. Dijo ella.

-no me mientas, estube a punto de destruirte una vez, antes de nuestra muerte y créeme, que quiero volver a hacerlo y si es posible, enterrarte. BezBez asintió.

-te creo, pero créeme tu a mi, cuando te digo, que solo quiero a mi hermana. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-llévate a tu hermana amazona, no la quiero cerca de mi ahijado. Dijo sin mas, abrió la puerta de la terraza y la cerró.

\- ¡huuuuyyyyyyyy!¡que corage!¡no se que me da mas rabia!¡si haber sido babeada por un perro!¡o amenazada por un loco!. Exclamó la pelirroja enfurruñada.

ZereZere, estaba maravillada de la dinámica de esos 2, de cómo armonizaban, como terminaban la frase el uno del otro, como decían lo mismo, como se sonreían cómplices, esas caricias, que aunque se daban delante de todo el mundo, en realidad, eran íntimas sin ser reveladoras, de la pasión que se escondía en esos ojos vino tinto, del amor y la adoración que resumaban los ojos de ella, eso la enfermaba, eso la ponía bien de malas, pero era lo que quería y por lo que iba a luchar, aunque el hermano era guapo, en su opinión, no sobrepasaba la belleza del primero, ella solo los miraba con disimulo, mientras ellos interactuaban, de repente, algo sonó en la sala, un ruido como de cammpana, Serena se levantó.

-discúlpenme, me suena el celular. Rini la miró –seguro es mamá Ikuko ¿puedo acompañarte Serena?. Preguntó, Serena asintió y ambas desaparecieron en el interior de la sala, Diamante las miró desaparecer y sonrió.

-bueno Zéllary, cuéntame de ti. Dijo con tono encantador, ZereZere se sonrrojó de placer y comenzó a tejer una vida, con la ayuda de su bola de billar, la cual, le proporcionó muy buenos argumentos, las chicas, tardaron como 2 horas, ella ya se imaginaba el porqué, una vez, uno descubierto, los otros se descubrían con facilidad, Zafiro, se aclaró.

-guardaré la comida de las chicas. Dijo –dame un momento Zéllary, debo ir a lavar los platos. Dijo Diamante.

-si quieres, lo hago yo. Dijo ZereZere –oh no, no hace falta, lo hago yo, muchas gracias por ofrecerte pero tu, ponte cómoda. Dijo el.

\- ¿puedo acompañarte?. Preguntó ella –desde luego, vamos. Dijo, se dirigieron a la cocina, ella vio el cielo cambiar al igual que el.

\- ¿te gustan las auroras boreales Diamante?. Preguntó la peli rosa como quien no quiere la cosa, el peliceleste sonrió.

-así es, me encantan, sobretodo porque representan esperanza. Dijo, ZereZere asintió con mucha tranquilidad.

-es la conclusión de algo bello. Dijo, tomó el trapo que colgaba del horno y se puso a secar los platos.

-muchas gracias. Dijo, ella asintió sonriendo, frotó su cuerpo con el de el de manera disimulada, el se apartó con delicadeza, escuchó la puerta.

-dame un momento. Dijo, ella asintió, el fue corriendo a la entrada, escuchó exclamaciones y ruido de besos, las risas de la niña, suspiró, pasó como quien no quiere la cosa hacia el balcón, viendo el beso que compartían los amantes, sonrió, cuando vio la bola.

\- ¡no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido!. Exclamó BezBez - ¡BezBez!. Exclamó ZereZere horrorizada.

\- ¡como lo hiciste!¡como te atreviste!. Exclamó la pelirroja enojada.

\- ¡lo hice porque lo amo!. Exclamó ZereZere - ¡el no te hará caso!¡la ama a ella!. Exclamó BezBez.

\- ¡lo se!¡no soy tonta!¡pero puedo arrebatar ese amor!. Exclamó ZereZere.

\- ¡no!¡no puedes!¡es mas fuerte que tu!. Exclamó BezBez, ZereZere negó.

\- ¡no lo es!¡somos igual de fuertes!¡lo que vale es la astucia!¡el no espera lo que le haré!. BezBez comenzó a parpadear fuerte.

-prometiste que no crecerías. Dijo en un sollozo –lo lamento, antes no me interesaba, no encontraba nada atractivo, pero ahora si, ahora si lo encuentro. Dijo ZereZere con dulzura, fue a abrazar a su hermana, pero esta, no se dejó.

\- ¡déjame!. Exclamó desapareciendo entre sollozos en su bola de billar.

ZereZere, se quedó viendo televisión, como a las 2 de la mañana, pasaba hacia su dormitorio, es decir: el que compartí con Black Lady, cuando escuchó un gemido, un gemido suave.

-mi príncipe, si, así. Escuchó la voz de Serena, la voz de el jadeaba y gemía.

-hermosa, hermosa, te amo. Decía, los jadeos y gemidos, se ahogaban, cuando querían ser gritados a viva voz, ZereZere se sintió rara, un latido en una zona de su cuerpo inexplorada, fue al baño y la encontró, como latía, la buscó y cuando la tocó, sintió alivio, desprendida de toda vergüenza, regresó a la puerta y a la par de los gemidos de los 2, ella se exploró por primera vez en su vida, avergonzada, corrió al baño y se encerró.

-bola de billar ¿Qué me está pasando?. Le preguntó, la bola se movió explicándole todo.

-amor, deseo, van de la mano. Dijo por fin, la esfera le dijo que no necesariamente lo hacían así, pero que en una relación de amor, si era así, ZereZere suspiró.

-estoy muy confundida. dijo, buscó en Internet "actos de pareja" y eso la llevó a una nueva exploración, la bola de billar, la aconsejó, en buscar a una persona experimentada, con la cual poder hablar.

-la reina no sabe que me fui. Dijo ZereZere –no se me ocurre otra persona. La bola de billar negó.

\- ¿la chica?¿Serena? se que es bulnerable, pero ¿es posible?. Preguntó, la bola de billar asintió.

-excelente, pues, cuando se duerma, tu y yo entraremos en sus sueños. dijo la amazona con decisión, lléndose de regreso a la habitación de Rini.


End file.
